1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an interactive bonus round for a slot machine game which allows a player to receive hints in order to win greater awards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bonus rounds are portions of games implemented by slot machines which allow players to earn greater awards. Various types of bonus rounds are implemented in order to provide for greater entertainment value for the player.